


A Late Night Waltz

by smolowl



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, That's really it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolowl/pseuds/smolowl
Summary: Ferdinand often thinks to himself that Hubert works too hard.  He knows they're at war, but still, breaks are important!  Finding Hubert working late one night on a report, he tries to see if he can't find a way to get Hubert to relax for once.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	A Late Night Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably a bit silly in premise, but it's fanfiction, so whatever. I wrote this for a friend of mine who asked for pining, so hopefully this delivers. I hope you enjoy!

Ferdinand stifled another yawn as he made his way to the dining hall, in search of his most caffeinated tea. Of course the night he needed it most he found himself out, so he trekked across the monastery to the store of tea in the kitchens. 

It was very late, and Ferdinand was even more exhausted by the fact that earlier that day there had been a ball. Well, it had been called a ball, but it was a party. The professor, gone for five years, had returned to them, though he hadn’t gotten a straight answer on where exactly they’d been this whole time. The Black Eagle strike Force had also had their first victory in a long time, capturing the Bridge of Myrddin from the Alliance. There were no Adrestian casualties, and with the resources left by the fleeing Alliance troops, they thought they might celebrate.

Ferdinand had no qualms about the ball, and quickly found himself being pushed as the head of the whole affair. The professor was behind it as well, saying they would love an opportunity to speak with everyone and catch up. With the professor endorsing it, Edelgard followed suit. Reflecting back on it, the only one who was against it had been Hubert. He said it was foolish to celebrate anything so early, and that they should save their rations since they didn't know when the war would end.

Ferdinand shook his head. Hubert was always against what he called 'frivolous events.' But with the professor and the rest of the class making preparations, it left Hubert with little to do other than go along with it.

Ferdinand pushed the door of the dining hall open, leaving it that way so some moonlight from outside would illuminate the room. To his surprise, the room was already lit, a candle casting a flickering orange glow across the hall. A dark figure stood next to it, clearly just getting up from the table, startled from the door suddenly opening. Ferdinand reached for the knife at his belt, halting as he recognized the figure. "Hubert?"

Hubert sighed and lowered his hand. "Ferdinand. What are you doing here at this time of night?" 

Ferdinand couldn't help but wonder if he had been seconds away from being hit with a miasma spell. "I could ask you the same thing."

Even in the dark, Ferdinand could imagine the eye roll Hubert gave him. "I'm finishing a report. Some of us had work to do this evening."

Ferdinand sauntered over to Hubert, eyeing the quill and parchment lying on the table next to the candle. "I am not responsible for that. If I recall, I believe I encouraged you to take a break and join in." Actually, he had asked Hubert to dance with him, and the sting of Hubert's refusal still hurt his pride enough that he didn't want to bring it up again. Hubert had said he had been 'too busy.' Ferdinand had busied himself with distractions after that.

Hubert scowled, the flickering candle deepening the shadows across his face. "Just because I _join in_ does not mean any threats have gone away. We must always stay vigilant. If something were to happen, at least _one_ of us must be ready."

Ferdinand sighed, leaning on the table. "I am not insinuating that it is not important to keep watch. But I also know that you do not take any breaks, Hubert, and out of everyone I think you deserve one the most."

Hubert turned his head, expression shrouded in darkness. "I appreciate the sentiment, but it doesn't change things." Crossing his arms, he turned back to Ferdinand, one green eye catching the light. "You never told me what you were doing here."

Ferdinand gave him a resigned look. "Must you always speak to me like you are interrogating me? I was on my way to the kitchen to make some tea, since you have to know."

“Don't you have tea in your room?"

"I ran out of the kind I was looking for," Ferdinand huffed. "And now _you_ must tell me why _you_ are in here. And yes, I see you are writing a report," he said, before Hubert could repeat himself. "I see no reason to write it in the dark of the dining hall."

Hubert stared at the parchment, half written. "The report is on security at your little event this evening. Evaluating the safety of the monastery from the inside is something we are lacking information on. I thought it would be easiest to write it near the location, so I could reference it accurately. This was the nearest area with tables." He looked down his nose at Ferdinand. "Does that answer satisfy you, von Aegir?"

"Hmph," Ferdinand said in response. He stood there for a moment, staring at the flickering candle. He was tired, but for some reason he found himself wanting to linger. His thoughts on Hubert overworking still had not shifted, and perhaps now that the bustle of the ball was over, Ferdinand could change his mind. "How far along are you in your report?"

"Almost finished, I'd say. Before I was interrupted."

Ferdinand sighed, tapped his foot. "Well, since you are almost done, you would not refuse taking a break now, would you?"

Hubert blinked. "I don't–"

"Wonderful, how _thoughtful_ of you, Minister von Vestra," Ferdinand said with too much emphasis to be anything other than mocking. "Since you are no longer so _busy,_ I–" Ferdinand stopped, words catching in his throat. 

Hubert said nothing, remaining completely still.

Ferdinand sighed, rubbing at his eyes. It shouldn't be so hard to say. It shouldn't be so important to him. "Well, since you were so busy earlier, I thought I might as well ask again." Hubert's eyes widened a fraction as Ferdinand held his hand out. "Will you dance with me?"

Hubert stared, still not moving. "There's no music."

"If you insist, I will provide some. I know many of the songs, surely at least one of them will be to your liking."

Hubert stayed silent, and Ferdinand felt his hand growing heavier with each passing second. He closed his eyes and grit his teeth, ready to pull back and insist Hubert at least _say no_ –

When a gloved hand fell into his own. Ferdinand looked up in surprise, finding Hubert looking anywhere but at him. "If you are so insistent, then I suppose I will acquiesce. I assume you will not let me work in peace otherwise."

Ferdinand grinned. "I assure you, a break will do you some good."

He took a step forward, standing close to Hubert with their joined hands held out. Both of them raised their hand to hold the other's shoulders, and they paused, Hubert meeting Ferdinand’s eye again in surprise. 

“Sorry, I thought–” Ferdinand said right as Hubert mumbled an apology. Ferdinand shook his head with a smile. “You do not want to lead?” He placed his hand on the small of Hubert’s back. “I do not mind, I just thought you would want to.”

“I do not particularly care,” Hubert muttered. “Didnt you once claim to be the best dancer in all of Enbarr?”

Ferdinand laughed nervously, ears red. “Well, perhaps I was feeling a bit full of myself when I said that.”

“Aren’t you always?”

Ferdinand frowned at Hubert’s raised eyebrow. “Let’s just begin.”

Ferdinand knew exactly which tune he wanted, and began humming it, moving in time with the one-two-three rhythm. It was a simple waltz, with nothing too complicated, for Hubert’s sake. It was actually one that played at the ball earlier, but Ferdinand wasn’t going to admit to that. Hubert followed along quite readily, easily matching Ferdinand’s steps around the dark dining hall.

Ferdinand had wanted to speak with Hubert, both at the ball and when he had asked to dance here, but now that Hubert was right in front of him, he found himself suddenly lacking the right words. In his head, when he asked Hubert to dance, he had lots of things to say. About the battle, about how overjoyed he was the professor was back, about how happy he was to be back at Garreg Mach with everyone again. How happy he was to see Hubert again, too. He would joke, and Hubert would roll his eyes, though perhaps Ferdinand would have one good enough to make him crack a smile. Maybe even laugh a bit. 

Looking at Hubert now, he kept that dour expression he usually wore. Eyes downcast, brows drawn low. Hubert wouldn't quite look at him, instead staring over his shoulder, or looking at the open door. 

"You keep glancing at the door," Ferdinand said with a laugh, stopping the tune but continuing to move in rhythm. Hubert's steps did not falter. "If you do not want to continue, you may tell me."

Hubert tensed, almost missing the next step then. "That was not what I meant to insinuate. My apologies."

Ferdinand tilted his head towards Hubert's gaze. "Am I really so hard to look at?" he asked, a cautious smile that hopefully didn’t betray how important the answer was to him.

"Quite the opposite," Hubert said, and didn't elaborate. 

Ferdinand felt his face get hot at the compliment, exacerbated when Hubert's eye fell upon him. 

"I... did not know you thought that," he said more hesitantly than he intended.

Hubert huffed and shook his head. "Everyone thinks that."

"That cannot possibly be true," Ferdinand said, flushing further. "Dorothea has told me of my many failings on multiple occasions."

"I didn't say you were lacking in flaws, Ferdinand," Hubert said with that sideways smile that made Ferdinand's heart beat faster. 

"So what were you saying, then?" Ferdinand asked, raising an eyebrow.

Hubert's smile disappeared as quickly as it had come. "I will not repeat myself."

Ferdinand laughed, and spun Hubert more enthusiastically in the next turn of the dance. "How could I expect any different from you?"

"I enjoyed this more when you weren't talking," Hubert said with some venom, and Ferdinand, satisfied with his teasing, shut up.

It felt a bit odd to continue the tune, so Ferdinand let the room fall into silence. Hubert did not seem to mind, though Ferdinand could still detect some sort of tension in the air. He couldn't help but notice that Hubert's hand gripped his rather tightly, as if he were afraid Ferdinand would slip away into the dark. Ferdinand ran his thumb along the back of Hubert's hand "You can relax," he murmured. "It's supposed to be a break."

Hubert's gaze fell, looking a mix of displeased and conflicted. "It is... difficult," Hubert responded slowly. "It's hard to ever feel safe enough to relax."

Somewhere between those statements their steps had slowed, both of them coming closer together and standing almost in place. Ferdinand found himself wanting to pull Hubert close, to tell him everything would be okay. But he knew that wasn't true, and he wouldn't lie, especially not to Hubert.

"I understand," he said instead. "We cannot know what will happen tomorrow. But right now, it is safe. No one is around to harm, or threaten. It is just us. So it is okay to let your guard down."

Hubert tensed before finally letting out a breath, shoulders falling. His hand holding Ferdinand's released its grip, and Ferdinand laced their fingers together. "How's that?" Ferdinand asked.

A small smile pulled at Hubert's mouth. "Tell me," he said, almost too quiet to hear, "how is it you can make anyone comfortable around you?"

"It must be my natural charm," Ferdinand said with his best grin.

Hubert snorted. "Is that so."

Ferdinand shrugged. "Likely not," he said with more seriousness. "There are plenty of people who dislike me." He bit his tongue before he could add ' _like you._ '

"That is true," Hubert said, pulling Ferdinand closer without seeming to notice. "I have a file with their names listed as a threat to national security."

"You–Hubert!" Ferdinand sputtered as Hubert laughed. "Is that really necessary?"

"For some of them, yes," Hubert said. "I just–" He stopped, brows furrowed, mouth pressed in a thin line. Ferdinand tilted his head in question, watching Hubert turn away briefly. "I must keep everyone safe. It's more than just my responsibility. It's something that I cannot fail in."

Ferdinand leaned forward, pushing them together. He gripped Hubert's hand tighter so he wouldn't be tempted to reach up to his face. "I know." Hubert met his eye, surprised. "I know, and I appreciate it. Truly. I would have no one else be responsible for something so important. I trust you."

"I trust you too," Hubert said, words falling from his mouth without thought. He glanced away, embarrassed. "I–well, I…"

"It's alright," Ferdinand said, pressing his forehead to Hubert's shoulder, hoping Hubert would hear what he needed in the words Ferdinand didn't say.

Hubert gave a shuddering sigh, and fell silent. Ferdinand leaned on him, slightly at first, though he found himself leaning more and more with each minute in the quiet dining hall. He had come to get tea, hadn’t he? And he had not gotten it. His eyes had closed a while ago, though he could not remember when. He still had his arm around Hubert's waist, Hubert's hand clutched in his. Hubert's coat smelled like coffee, a now familiar and almost comforting scent. He pressed a bit closer, nose bumping Hubert's neck under his collar. There was a faint sound–was it Hubert's pulse? It seemed like his heart was beating awfully fast. Ferdinand held him a bit tighter, wondering if he could ever calm the storm that always seemed to occupy Hubert's mind.

"Ferdinand."

Ferdinand sighed, but didn't move, already having decided he was comfortable where he was.

"Ferdinand, you're falling asleep," Hubert said, very close. "I wouldn't complain, but you're heavy. I'm a mage, not a war master."

Ferdinand blinked, seeing black. Leaning back, he found himself inches from Hubert's face, green eyes looking at him with concern.

"Huh?" Ferdinand so eloquently said, before realizing what had happened. He jolted back in panic. "I–I apologize! I did not mean to–to fall asleep, of all things!" He bowed so he didn't have to see Hubert's expression. "I am terribly sorry. I will make it up to you, I swear it. I do not… I've _never_ …" He trailed off, wringing his hands.

Hubert watched, before shaking his head and crossing his arms. "Ferdinand."

"I–um… yes?" Ferdinand responded, a bit haltingly.

"You want to make it up to me? I'd like to ask something of you."

"Of course!" Ferdinand scrambled, stepping forward eagerly. "Anything!"

Hubert chuckled and looked aside. "I don't know what you're doing up at this time, but I want you to forget about that tea and go to sleep. The late hours don't suit you. Clearly."

"I… see," Ferdinand said, scratching at the back of his neck. "In all honesty, I was doing some paperwork of my own. During the ball, I spoke with a number of nobles and people of influence that were present. I took note of what resources they may have, and whether I thought they may be a problem in the future. I thought I would finish the report tonight, but as you know," he said with a nervous laugh, "I got sidetracked."

Hubert had a look in his eye Ferdinand could not remember seeing. "It can wait until the morning. Do go get some rest."

Ferdinand gave a tired smile, eyes finding the open door. "Well, if _you_ are telling me paperwork can wait, I suppose it can." He bowed again, not quite as deeply. "Thank you for the dance, Marquis von Vestra. I look forward to the next one. I promise it will be better!" He gave his best smile, turned on his heel, and was gone.

***

Walking back to his room, he rubbed his temples. What was he thinking, falling asleep like that? In Hubert's arms, no less! He had no idea why Hubert had tolerated him for that long, but he hoped he had not ruined their friendship with his foolish affections. Sighing, he shook his head, the feeling of Hubert's hand in his remaining long after it was gone.

Hubert sat back at the table, quill in hand, report no further along than when Ferdinand had stormed in. He brushed his hand against his throat, where the warmth of Ferdinand's breath still lingered. Running a hand through his hair, he let out a heavy sigh, and sat still. He would finish the report very soon. He just needed a minute to focus. He took a sip from his coffee, lukewarm after the interruption. Drinking the rest quickly, he resumed writing.

**Author's Note:**

> I made a twitter @smolowl_ ! I haven't had time to do anything with it (at all) because of finals, but feel free to say hi!


End file.
